ZAZR (Zita)
ZAZR (or 'Z'im 'a'nd 'Z'ita 'r'omance) is the romantic pairing of Zim and Zita, one of Zim and Dib's human classmates. Zita often defends Zim from Dib's accusations, and while Zim seems somewhat indifferent towards her, he also seems to hold her in higher regard than the rest of their classmates. Hints In The Nightmare Begins (Part Two) Zita defends Zim for the first time and, albeit unknowingly, prevents Zim from self-destructing. When Zim feigns sadness that his "skin condition" left him without ears, Zita frowns in pity. In Room with a Moose, while viewing clips of the skool children bullying him, Zim looks at the monitor showing Zita, then switches to a different classmate, suggesting that, unlike the rest of the students shown, Zita hadn't done anything to Zim. However, Zim did not spare her the Moose Room, including her in "everyone Ms. Bitters' class except for Zim". Still, it's possible that Zim simply gave up naming every individual child that wronged him and neglected to save those who hadn't. Also of note is that, although Zita seemingly hadn't done anything Zim considered objectionable, she was depicted on the large center screen in Zim's room. Zim has no obvious reason to be watching clips of her. In Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom (Part One), as Zim looks through the children, imagining them as screeching monsters, he is initially turning his head towards Zita, but looks away before imagining her as a monster, suggesting that, unlike the other children, he either doesn't, or doesn't want to think of her as a candy zombie or possible threat. Zita also defends Zim from the other children calling him insane. Zim and Zita don't interact in Gaz, Taster of Pork. However, Gaz injured an already injured Zita by throwing mashed potatoes at her, presumably striking her one unharmed eye. Later, when Dib asks Zim for help, as soon as Dib mentions his sister, Zim says "Forget it, Dib!" and orders his lawn gnomes to remove Dib from the premises. Previously, in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, and even seconds before, Zim was at least willing to hear Dib out. However, another interpretation could be that Zim was only interested in helping Dib, and no one else, as Zim immediately tries to tell Dib about his evil plan, showing anger and disappointment when Dib ignores him. Fics Because Zita is rarely given much focus (her greatest role, perhaps, was in the first few minutes of the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom (Part One)), her personality is largely up to interpretation. Sometimes, she's the nicest person among an extended cast; other times, she's just as much of a jerk as Zim is. The one thing that seems to be consistent is that she thinks Dib is insane, regardless of whether or not she knows Zim is an alien (a fact that she will often start off ignorant of and will learn over the course of the story). * Warmth Seeker (In Progress) Users Who Support This Ship * AriaJarvis * DarkmaidScaz * WolfDragonGirl12 * Pupster0071(?) * If you support this ship, add yourself Gallery Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 6.21.01 PM.png|''Greed Style Zita'', by DarkGred on deviantART Hellooooo_by_maevemaelstrom.png|''Hellooooo~!, by MaeveMaelstrom on deviantART So sappy by maevemaelstrom-d8gb4ux.png|''So Sappy, by MaeveMaelstrom on deviantART If you kill him by maevemaelstrom-d8fsl3v.png|''If You Kill Him..., by MaeveMaelstrom on deviantART She better not get me sick sketch by maevemaelstrom.png|''She Better Not Get Me Sick, by MaeveMaelstrom on deviantART Category:Shipping Page Category:Canon Ships Category:ZAZR Category:Zim Category:Zita